Raymond
Raymond, otherwise known as Senator Raymond is a senator from MD and the longest sitting senator of MD. He's best known for his bills in the senate and the "I will always keep on fighting for the immigrants" quote, which becamd a meme. Power 1 Raymond started his career at the Democratic Party, he soon became the senator of Kansas. He won a close race to a Republican. Raymond was uncontested in his reelection. In the senate he managed to pass just one bill, while the other 7 failed. Raymond left Power for sometime due boredom. He returned just before The Great Collapse. POWER II In POWER II he began as an independent senator of North Carolina. He quickly joined the NDA, he ran for governer from MD. With help of Jean Lannes he won, not by a big margin. After this election MD became one of the most blue regions in the US. He has won the re-election and also became a senator for 9 terms. But he is mosrly recognized for his I will always keep on fighting for the immigrants POWER III In POWER 3 Raymond went to MI, where he lost the senator election for 4 times. He then went back to Maryland. He also became ths senate whip of the Democratic Party. After this period, Raymond became Deputy chair, but quickly resigned. He also got fired as the senate whip (he was not active enough) after this Raymond decided to go on semi retirement. Within a few days he finnaly won an in game election, he became the senator of DE. Raymond then decided to run for president, in the primaries he got 14 delagates, but then quit the Democratic Party and to the American Labor Party. Where he became the chairman and nominee of the party. Some hours later Raymond didn't manage to get in the main presidential election, due one of the very few Rumsod bugs. Altough he had won the labor election. He rejoined the Democratic Party at the end of August. He again decided to run for President, although this time he received zero delegates. After the elections Raymond didn't get his in-party positions back. He also had to move from Delaware, to ASC state Oregon. It took some before Raymond won the elections in there. During this period he also decided to write a book called "What Happened". It was about the presidential election, and got critical acclaim. A few weeks later Jay karr became the minority leader for the Democratic Party, he chose Raymond as his whip. And Raymond got back in office again. All offices held by Raymond in game functions: Former Senator from NC 1 term-Independent Former Senator from KS, 2 terms -Democratic Party Former Governor from Maryland 2 terms-NDA Former Senator from MD 13 terms-NDA Senator from DE, 2 terms-Democratic Party Senator from Oregon 1 term, Democratic Party Party functions NDA Senate comitee for Foreign Affairs member NDA National Campaign Comitee member NDA PSO state tracker Democratic Party Whip Democratic Party Deputy Regional Chair for the South Democratic Primary Presidential canidate, for the 9th Presidential election Democratic Party Big Brother team member California National Party Chair American Labor Party Chairman Book Raymond wrote a book about his (failed) presidential election. It tells you about why, how and when he ran. It also gives some background information of Raymond. The book got critical acclaim and became the number 1, on Power's bestseller list. The book is currently available on Amazon: https://www.amazon.co.uk/dp/B075FWG1J3. Another installment of the series is planned, it's a fan fic about Rumsod, called; ''"Rumsod: His ''StoryCategory:Politicians